Jack Marston/Quotes
These are the list of quotes by or related to Jack Marston. Combat * "I'm John Marston's boy!" * (Fist fighting) "Jack Marston, remember it!" * "My ma would turn in her grave". * (After killing someone) "Guess I didn't like the way you look" * "Go ahead! I got nothin' to live for anyway!" * "Aw, c'mon fellas, I'm just a kid!" * (After killing someone) "Not bad for a youngster!" * "This ain't gonna end well, friend." * (In Mexico) "Give it up, amigo!" * "Remember the name Marston?" * "My Pa knew Landon Ricketts, friend!" * "I grew up with gunslingers, partner!" * "I'm sending you straight to hell!" * "Somebody taught me well!" * (Being attacked by a dog/wolf) "I dont want yer Rabies!" * (After killing someone) "You've gone and got yourself killed, friend." * "I'm John Marston - Jr." * "When you meet my pa in hell, tell him I said hi" * "Now do you believe I'm a Marston?" * "You're a Joke!" * (In Mexico) "So much for my mexican vacation!" * (After killing someone) "This is one of those life or death moments, my friend." * (In Mexico) "You're gonna be muerto" * (After killing someone) "Yep, I'm a Marston alright." * (After killing an animal) "I love natural selection!" * (After killing a sheriff) "I hate lawmen more then anything!" * (After killing a sheriff) "Ya'll killed my Pa!" * (After killing a sheriff) "This one's for you Pa." * (While shooting on/killing animals) "I used to love animals." * (After killing an animal) "If Pa could see me now." * (After killing someone in dead eye) "Did you see that?! * (While shooting someone with a machine gun) "Die!" * (After killing someone) "Watch and learn!" * (After killing someone) "I'm a Marston fool!" * (After killing someone in Dead Eye) "You don't learn that in school." * (After killing someone in Dead Eye) "Landon Ricketts eat your heart out." * (After killing someone in Dead Eye) "I could do that in my sleep!" * "You gonna shoot me or not?" * (After killing someone in Dead Eye) "Down they go!" * (After throwing a fire bottle) They want a hoodlum, I'll give them a hoodlum! * (Throwing fire bottle) Ah, why not! Dueling * "I'm gonna enjoy killing you." * "I can't wait to kill you." * " 'Hope you can back that up, partner." * "You talk some big words, mister." * "Those are big words, my friend." * "It would be my pleasure." * "You're gonna regret this." Skinning * "Let me take your coat, madam." * "Ugh. This one reeks." * "Now for the nasty part." * (When skinning a horse) "This what I've become? A horse killer?" * "Should be able to sell this..." * "This should fetch a good price." * "Just like you showed me, pa!" * "And pa said I wasn't a hunter!" Treasure * "Jack's gettin' an automobile!" * "Oh my good lord!" * "I don't believe it!" * "Haha! I'm rich!" * "What do we got here?" Riding * "Work, ya damn nag!" * "C'mon! Faster!" * "Let's slow down." * "Faster! Faster!" * "Let's go! Let's go!" * "Easy, boy! Great." * "Whoa whoa whoa, whoa." * "Yihaa!" * "Stop dilly-dallyin' and work!" * "Whoa, boy!" * "Come on, ya dumb nag, work!" * "Run!" * "Gitty Up" * "Slow up now." * "Slow down, goooooooooooood" Shopping * "Only the best, sir." * "That'll keep me going." * "That'll do me for now." * "Thank you very much." * "That's about it." * "That's all I got." * "Its nice to have a little money in the pocket". * "I wish I had more for you." * "I can't buy the whole store" Putting hogtied person on horse * "I'll try to ride slow." * "You comfortable?" * "Horse, meet idiot." * "It's the only way to travel." * "Agh! Thank God for that!" * "Enjoy the ride." * "We're going on a little journey." * "I'm gonna enjoy this!" * "You'll enjoy this. I promise * "Don't fall off now." * "You're going on a little ride." * "Agh! You got someone else in there?" Greeting Mexican NPCs * "Uhh... Hola, Señor. Sorry, no hablo español." * (hesitantly) "Si, buenos señor." * (hesitantly) "Si, hola hombre." * (hesitantly) "Como son señora." Misc * "Somethin' don't feel right here..." * "I'm trying to be a good boy, miss". * "Try someone your own age". * "I'll pay for it when I'm old!" * "I don't need to pay for it." * "I really wasn't raised this way, ma'am". * (When running out of ammo)"I thought I had more than that". * "Man, this place is deserted..." * "Where is everybody?" * "Think I read about that in a book once." * "'Course, Pa. Everyone knows about that." * "That was fun. Can we do it again?" * "(When bumping into a lawman with low honor) "Oh look, another dumb lawman." * (Bumping into a lawman with low honor) " I wish I could say that was a mistake." * ( Talking to a lawman with low honor) "Why don't you shove that badge up your ass, see if it makes you smile!" * (Talking to a lawman with low honor) "Oooh, look at the big bad lawman!" * "I better get inside." (When raining) * "Always rains when you don't want it to." (When raining) * "Oh, come on!" (When raining) * "Try flyin' now". (After shooting a bird) * (After committing a crime) "What have I become?" * "Bye, birdie!" (After shooting a bird) * (Using melee knife against aggressive animals) "I feel like a Musketeer!" * (Using melee knife against aggressive animals) "I'm gonna skin you like an elk!" * "Oh God!" (If shoved by John Marston when you head home to see your family) * (When someone folds while playing poker) "Someone forget to bring their balls." * "Sorry, my feathered friend." (After shooting a bird) * "Come down here." (After shooting a bird) * (When killing a horse) "Why the long face? Heh heh." * "You think I care about the law?" * (After killing a dog) "Aw, I'm sorry boy." * (After killing a dog) "I guess I just miss Rufus." * "I don't need any crotchrot right now, Thanks!" * (When speaking to a prostitute with low honor) "They tell me I'm at my sexual peak, sweetheart." * "You're doin' terrible things to my hormones, miss!" * "You're a picture of masculinity, ma'am." * "You got me feeling all funny inside" * "You must've been in your prime when I was only knee high." * "You'd better have a personality." * "I'd give anything to be that petticoat right now." * "What do you say you and me? I've always liked an older woman." * "I could bring a smile to your face." * "You taught me well Pa" * (When bumping into a female NPC) "Stupid woman!" * (When stealing a mount/cart) "Sorry, friend. My father was a killer, nothing more!." * (When lassoing someone) "I just wanna talk!" * (When shooting a man attacking a prostitute) "Stop that! Get away from her!" * (Shooting a horse) "I used to love animals." * (With low honor) "My God! Your father must've beaten you!" * (After killing a dog) "That didn't feel good." * (When getting to a mounted gun) "This is gonna be fun!" * (Hitting someone with a gun) "I'm gonna teach you a lesson about looking out!" * (When slitting the throat of a hogtied person) "Sorry. I was raised bad." * (When slitting the throat of a hogtied person) "It's kill or be killed, friend." * (When slitting the throat of a hogtied person) "I had a bad role model." * (When slitting the throat of a hogtied woman) "I wasn't always like this, miss." * (When slitting the throat of a hogtied person) "Who's next?" * (When slitting the throat of a hogtied person) "I guess I am my father's son." * (Hogtying a woman) "And they say romance is dead." * (Bumping into NPC) "Sorry! I was miles away!" * (Failing mission) "That was NEVER gonna work!" * (Lassoing someone) "How do you like that?" Paying Bounties *"Name's Marston, Jack, not John." *"This is to clear my name." *"Maybe now I can do my business without the law chasin' me." *"I'm here to clean my record." Looting Bodies *(When looting a woman) "I'm so sorry miss." *(When looting a woman) "What have I become?" *(When looting a woman) "There goes the last of my innocence". *"Might as well be me mister." *(When looting a woman) "No wonder I'm alone." *"What have you got for me?" *"It's no wonder I've got problems..." *"Just a quick look." *"You won't be needing this." *"I'm sorry, mister." Category:Quotes Category:Red Dead Redemption